<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bond With Me by SykoShadowRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143104">Bond With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose'>SykoShadowRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Clover Ebi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Breeding Kink (light), Clover Shifts to Were form, M/M, Omega Qrow Branwen, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Stomach Bulge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clover goes to stay with Qrow so they can finally bond as they had planned to. Too bad he was a little late in getting there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bond With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/evbirb/gifts">evbirb</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a friend who gave me support during a time when I needed it most.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clover readjusted the straps of his bag, distributing the weight more evenly while he crossed the narrow tree that acted as a natural bridge. The water was not overly deep but it was wide and he’d rather not show up at Qrow’s home dripping wet. Not that he thought the omega would particularly mind. The whole reason he was making the trip out was for them to finally forge the bond after three years of courting. Knowing Qrow as he did, Clover was willing to bet the shorter male would have more than a few innuendos if Clover showed up soaked from the waist down. </p><p>It was enough to make him consider leaping in just for the fun of it.</p><p>He didn’t though. He still had a bit of a walk ahead of him before he reached the remote cabin and hiking wet was <i>uncomfortable</i> at best and he wanted to be able to enjoy the time they had together. After years spent trying to get the omega’s attention and years more before Qrow agreed to be courted, finally being allowed to take the final step to tie them together was a blessing Clover didn’t want to waste. Not when he knew what their plans for their bonding were. A smile curved his lips as he made his way toward the trail to Qrow’s cabin.</p><p>The path to the black werewolf’s home wasn’t as overgrown as it used to be, the dirt track slowly growing with each trip Clover had made into the forest. The trip was smooth from the bridge because of it and before too long the large cabin was within his sight. Clover smiled more widely to himself, overjoyed to be so close to his future mate. Excitement sped his steps, hurrying him along without care and making him oblivious to signs he would have otherwise noticed.</p><p>Clover didn’t begin to realize something was off until he’d already started to open the door. By the time the scent hit him full force it was too late to change his course. Sweet and thick, the scent of an omega fully in heat clouded his mind, kicking off his rut before he’d fully registered what had hit him. Clover moved on instinct, dropping his pack and locking the door before stalking upstairs to the bedroom, the quiet whines of an omega, <i>his omega</i>, in need guiding him. The scent called to him, dragging him along by his instincts and he had only the barest rational thought left to be thankful that they’d been planning for this anyways. </p><p>Entering the bedroom was enough to pull him up short for just a moment as he took in the sight. Qrow was naked in their bed, skin flushed from the fever and face pressed into Clover’s pillow. It had been a week since Clover had last used it, the time between spent preparing for his stay, but with the heat heightened senses, Qrow would still be able to pick out his scent in the fabric. Clover’s own clothes were lost as he ripped at them, the rut blurring his thoughts to the point he couldn’t care about taking them off properly. </p><p>Some small, rational part of his mind was slightly surprised that Qrow still hadn’t noticed him but then the omega was a little preoccupied with what his hands were doing. One was covered with slick, his fingers pressed deep inside himself while the other worked over the angry red shaft in search of relief. Clover slid into the bed behind him, pressing a quick kiss to the distracted omega’s shoulder to finally get his attention. Qrow jumped, surprised at the feel of skin pressed against him, of the hard flesh pressing insistently against his back while Clover reached down to pull Qrow’s hands away from himself. </p><p>Qrow whimpered, drawing in a deep breath to take in his alpha’s scent, twisting around to claim Clover’s lips in a desperate kiss. The younger wolf devoured him, forcing Qrow to submit as one hand took over the work of making sure the omega was loose enough. Qrow bucked into the touch, eager and willing, the larger fingers more effective for prepping him. The work was quick, though his heat fogged mind wasn’t sure if it was because he had already started it or if it was because Clover’s rut was rushing him through it. It didn’t matter, not to him. Not really. What mattered was that he was ready. His head spun as he was flipped onto his back, Clover’s hips forcing his legs apart as he slid between them. </p><p>Clover’s breath ghosted over his neck, his voice a low growl in his ear as he leaned in close, forcing Qrow to turn his head into the pillows. “Going to breed you so full…” </p><p>Qrow shuddered with a mewl, eyes rolling back as Clover pushed into him without warning, stretching him further with his size. The fever made every nerve so much more sensitive, every sensation so much more intense. Qrow gasped as Clover pulled back without pause, sinking back in hard and fast. The alpha loomed over him, each powerful roll of his hips slamming deep inside him, striking the spot that sent waves of pleasure crashing over him. Clover’s claws dug into the bedding on either side of him, his own claws emerging as their instincts came to the surface.</p><p>Qrow dug his fingers into Clover’s shoulders, feeling blood where his claws broke the skin. A ripple passed through the body over him and Clover’s growl echoed through the room. Qrow’s back arched sharply, breath leaving him in a startled shout as Clover shifted up to his were form inside him, triggered by the scent of his own blood in the air. Clover’s pace didn’t falter or slow, even as he grew in size, dwarfing Qrow’s slender form when he shifted. Qrow whimpered at the additional stretch he hadn’t expected, hands clinging to the fur on Clover’s arms as he fought down the instinctive need to shift as well. It would only drive Clover further into his frenzy if he also took his were form.</p><p>He wrapped his long legs around the thick waist of Clover’s were form, holding tight as each strike inside him threatened to knock him up against the headboard. Qrow writhed under the large alpha, almost completely lost under his bulk. Clover was big in his human form, in his were form he was driving Qrow absolutely wild in his heat. Each thrust hit him hard, rocking him to his core until he couldn’t even think through the pleasure and the fever. Qrow shook, feeling the fire build up inside him as Clover rubbed against his overly sensitive walls, feeling the ache as Clover knocked against his abdomen, his sheer size pressing the flesh out every time he sank into the omega’s body. </p><p>Qrow’s legs tightened, pulling Clover in tight as the fire inside him raged and finally let loose, tipping him over the edge. He shook as the frenzied alpha kept going without pause, a low, desperate noise escaping him. Clover howled over him as he clenched down, putting more speed and power behind his movements despite Qrow having thought he couldn’t take anymore. Qrow gasped as Clover continued to slam impossibly deep, eyes fluttering and thoughts blurring as the sensations began building again. He could feel Clover pressing against his walls more tightly, felt him putting more force behind his thrusts and it took him a moment to realize what it was that was happening. </p><p>“Oh, gods…” Qrow’s fingers curled in the brown fur, clinging hard as he arched his back, trying to press closer to his mate. “Please, Clover, please. Knot me…” It was what he wanted, what they had been planning for. It was why he’d allowed himself to go into heat in the first place. </p><p>His alpha growled, teeth carefully clamping down to claim him while he switched to short hard thrusts, keeping them close as his knot swelled up to full size. Qrow cried out, both at the bite and the new stretch, legs locking around Clover as he was brought over again. Qrow could feel the pressure building as Clover came inside him, whimpering at the fullness before shadows took over his vision. Clover pulled his teeth free, leaning back to watch as he filled Qrow up as he’d promised he would, one clawed paw gently running over the subtle bulge. He leaned down, lovingly licking away the blood and rolled over to cradle his omega to his chest while they rested. </p><p>Qrow stirred briefly, pressing a kiss to the furred chest under him before he fell back into slumber. His heat had barely just begun and they were going to need all the rest they could get in between.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Discord: SykoShadowRose #2535</p><p>Feel free to message me if you'd like to talk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>